


Lesson Learned: Don't fuck with the Elder Wand

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Object Insertion, this fic is irredeemable, warning for being unsexy despite the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Elder Wand had the misfortunes of being the wand of two kinky fellas.I'm not sure if it could fit, Gellert," Albus looked dubiously at the wand they were going to use as a dildo.“Come on, don't you want to test the powers of the Elder Wand, Albus?” asks Gellert Grindelwald.“But not like this," Albus said.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Lesson Learned: Don't fuck with the Elder Wand

The Elder Wand had the misfortunes of being the wand of two kinky fellas.

I'm not sure if it could fit, Gellert," Albus looked dubiously at the wand they were going to use as a dildo.

“Come on, don't you want to test the powers of the Elder Wand, Albus?” asks Gellert Grindelwald. 

“But not like this. Whatever happened to the Greater Good, curing my sister and subjugating the muggles?” Albus replies. They finally found the Elder Wand and Gellert wanted to taste it for trivial matters. 

“Pffftt. Later. After we've had sex,” dismissed Gellert.

“And I want to know the powers of the Elder Wand intimately.” He winked. 

“Sigh, very well”, said Albus who was whipped for Gellert and even followed him to the ends of Antarctica to followed a trace of the Elder Wand because it was said in an ancient tome that a penguin had wielded it to devastating effect.

It was why the polar caps were melting afterall. The penguin just had it in it for the polar bears even though they live poles apart.

“So let's test the wand with a well-casted _Lubricus_ charm.”

Albus sighed, alright and pointed the wand towards Gellert's very naked bottom but then Gellert stopped him.

“Inside.”

Albus nearly had a heart attack! He swore. Sometimes he and his boyfriend were to kinky for their good. One of these days, he worried one of them will end up with a wand literally stuck up his arse but Albus hadn't participate the day would be today and with the Elder Wand no less. More than a millenia of owners have touched the wand! 

The wand's tip was inserted into Gellert's ass, the little knobs catching on the rim.

Ahh... that hits the spot," moaned Gellert and by spot he meant the prostrate

Come on then Albus. Cast your first spell with the Elder Wand.

Must it be in your arse? thought Albus, but the wand's tip was already in Gellert and it couldn't be that comfortable with its stiff wood. 

So Albus casted a spell which would help his partner.

“ _Lubricus.”_

Albus felt a well of power coming from him and channeled into the wand. 

The wand was indeed powerful and usually when Albus casted that spell the effect would be Gellert slick but now he was sopping wet.

It felt like a fucking dam broke inside Gellert's ass! Flooding his insides.

“Merlin! That's too much lube, Albus. Are you trying to drown me?" Gellert moaned when the pressure hit his prostate. He felt so full. Not even Albus cumming bucket loads of cum inside of him had him this full

Wait: Stop! That's too much, Al! Gellert screamed when the feeling of fullness became too much.

I can't ! The wand... it's too powerful!" Albus had his hand gripped around his wand hand, trying to take out the wand but was stuck inside Gellert's hot tight ass. Well, not as tight anymore ain't it when the wand fills it will litres of lube.

Gellert's tummy was quickly expanding to take in all the lube until he looked nine months pregnant with two ginormous twins.

The lube went through his esophagus and he spit out some. 

The wand still hadn't enough and gushed out for lube from the spell.

Gellert was spitting out lube and drooling as the stream of lube flooding his arse kept pushing against his prostate. He came while a puddle of lube lay under his chin and his face was planted on the ground.

Finally, the extra powerful lubricus charm stopped and Albus could take out the Elder Wand. The Elder Wand purred as if satisfied and Albus wondered if the Elder Wand had a sentience then wouldn't it's personality be a douchebag.

But he stopped thinking of the Elder Wands rather rebellious nature and went to his boyfriend who looked half-drowned in lube.

"Gellert! Are you alright?"

"Please ask me in a moment, Albus," Gellert slurred, "I still need to get my bearings right." Getting fucked and flooded by the Elder Wand was an intense experience for Gellert. At least it was proof the wand was powerful if it could transform a weak _lubricus_ charm into having the force of a powerful _aguamenti_.

"Well, I guess there's a lesson to be learned at least from this endeavor," said Albus.

"Don't fuck with the Elder Wand."


End file.
